Ema Meets a Friend
by TheMGMouse
Summary: Ema gets accepted into Ouran’s College where she meets a new friend- well, friends.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** A story where Ema meets a new friend.

**Beginning - Author's Note: **This was fun to write - I've combined Ouran High School Host Club and Brothers Conflict - two of my favorite fandoms in one. I hope you enjoy :3

-TheMGMouse

(Ps - Check out my profile for news/updates on this story and others.)

* * *

Ema glanced up at the big school in front of her, amazed, "How is this real, Juli?"

She asked, she still couldn't believe that she'd been accepted to such a college - even though she knew she'd been accepted for three weeks now.

"Hard work." Juli shrugged, he was relaxed on her suitcase.

"I guess, what they say is true -" She said as she stepped into the university and walked over the threshold, to a view that took her breath away. It was a gorgeous school and she had plans to look around, right after she got checked in.

"Ema Hinata." She said, softly walking to the front desk, "I'm a new student - looking for where the registration is for college."

"I see," The man at the desk looked up, "Do you have your papers with you?"

"Yes, sir, here they are," Ema nodded and handed the papers to the man, who looked them over and printed a few words here and there on them and stamping them with the Ouran seal.

"Here's a map, in case you get lost," He handed them back to her along with a map to the campus, "Your building is circled. Your dorm room is 3214, with a Miss Haruhi Fujioka."

"Thank you very much," Ema smiled, and then she turned to leave, wondering what this Haruhi Fujioka was like.

She walked out of the main building and followed the map that she was given to her dorm - it didn't take her long to find it and she found it empty was sad that she couldn't automatically meet her new roommate but was happy. She was in the dorm after all and also she had time to unpack, so she guessed she couldn't complain…

Once all of the unpacking was out of the way, Ema curled up on her bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ema floated surrounded by the different colors and lights; she'd gone back to the world that she met Prince Juli in; however, it seemed he was not there this time. Ema looked around, up and down and finally at herself. . .

She had her hair up, but it was not her in a usual side ponytail. Instead, it was in an elegant bun that sat poised on her head so that it balanced in such a way that she did not have to worry about it tipping over on the sides of her head where two large ringlets with small tendrils that fell into her eyes. She looked around and saw a mirror the clothes she'd changed into had become a pink dress that looked something like a prom dress and on her head a sparkling tiara. Ema cocked her head to the side; she couldn't understand it. She admired the dress and spun around, she saw out of the corner of her eye, a letter set neatly on the table. She opened them and scanned over the letter. There was nothing there but lovely roses surrounding the edges of the card. Ema blinked and turned it over and over, hoping there was some mistake or something she was not seeing, but there was nothing.

She was about to flip it over again when a door opened and shut.

"Oh- hi- there..." A voice said, promptly pulling her out of her dreams.

Everything melted away, and she woke up to a girl about her height staring at her from the door, the girl had brown hair that was in a bob and several moving boxes balanced in her arms.

"H-hi-" Ema blinked, attempting to wake her self up more.

The girl said, looking at the top of one of the boxes, "I think I'm your new roommate, you're Ema Hinta, right?" She asked, pushing a door stopper in the door to hold it open while she came into the apartment.

"Yes- you're Haruhi?"

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up. Those doors are heavy, aren't they?" Haruhi said, muttering the last bit, "I'll take this side opposite of you.."

"Yes!" Ema said, shooting up, "Please, sit anywhere, and I can help you with your bags too!"

"Aha- no, I'm fine! I only have two more boxes, and they're sitting just outside here." Haruhi said, promptly taking her textbooks out of the box and setting them on her desk. Between her dad and Tamaki, she had enough people asking to help her out. Now finally, at the dorm, she'd requested both of them that she be able to bring her things in herself. While she knew her dad accepted, she had a suspicion that Tamaki was still lurking about...

"Ah! I see!" Ema nodded, taking the other girl's words as a cue to be left alone, "Okay... so I'll just - stay out of the way then..." she thought to herself, 'Once you're done, maybe we can get to know each other better?'

"Ah- okay, it's no problem though, you're not really in the way or anything, honest," Haruhi said, continuing to take things out of the box.

"No! No! Seriously, it's totally fine!" Ema smiled, "I- I want to go exploring anyways!" She forced a smile; she probably should as she hadn't been here before, "I'll come back later before dinner, and I'll see you then, okay?"

"Uh-okay..sounds like a plan," Haruhi said even though it was nice to be by herself, Ema's sudden leaving made her wonder if it was anything she said that was making Ema leave.


End file.
